


Archie and Veronica having fun

by Hulk223



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: This is more sexier than the other story i wrote . Also i don't own Riverdale The CW does





	Archie and Veronica having fun

As Archie Andrews walked into the second to last class he had that day which was History he was thinking of two things which were the diner known as Pops and the raven haired beauty that he was dating for the last month and so as he sat down he couldn't help but smile at Veronica Lodge as she walked into the room and said in that lovely voice of hers " so what's on the plan for tonight Archiekins ?" with a smirk on her face and her eyebrow raising before Archie chuckled and said in a teasing voice " That would be spilling the beans Ronnie but just know you'll be getting the best pleasure you will ever have tonight plus you'll be calling me your god of sex " which made the raven haired girl smile in wonder and happiness at those words .   
`   
She was happy due to the simple fact that the two teens have been planning for this night since they have been dating as they didn't want to head straight into the realm of sex without being sure it would be special. So then she kissed his cheek as she said " OK well i'll have to talk to Betty for any advice plus i bet Juggie will have some as well " before the bell rang and the class began . As Veronica left her class in the later part of the day she walked up to Betty who was chatting with Jughead and said " can we talk later in private ?" which Betty nodded at and told Jughead " i'll see you later at Pops OK ?" with Jughead nodding before going to meet up with Archie. 

So then Veronica asked " So how's things going between you too ?" with interest in her voice before Betty smiled eagerly and said " It's good we are comfortable with each other now and can go out easier now you know ?" . Betty then asked " so what do you need to talk to me about ?" with Veronica blushing in nervousness before she said " wait till we are in my car ?" with Betty nodding and so they headed to their lockers before Archie came up to Veronica and kissed her as he said " i'm going to go home but i'll call you later OK ?" with Veronica smiling in agreement and said " sure i'll be with Betty " and so as the two girls headed to Betty's place Veronica said " Now what i need to talk to you about is that me and Archie want to have our special time together" 

Then she blushed again before she said "but i want to go full force as in allowing Archie to make me his you know ?" with Betty nodding as she said " do you mean like dom/sub or anything like that ?" before Veronica smiled eagerly and said " yeah i want him to show me that i'm his little toy you know ? but in a loving way " which Betty shook her head at and said " well we need to get you some things that can help you with it " as they headed into her house . As Archie sat in his room working on his homework that afternoon he saw Jughead sitting on his bed and reading through some comics that Archie had gotten from his dad a few years ago and so he said " You OK dude ? you seem worried about something " which Jughead snorted at in amusement. 

Then he said in a unworried tone " nothing i just have some thoughts to myself you know ? it's not like anything will happen to me " which Archie nodded at before he asked " so i need some advice have you and Betty gotten to a good point in your relationship where you have discussed sex yet ? i need some tips or advice about it " . Juggie shook his head as he replied " not really i mean we want to get there when we're ready but i want to tell you just be careful and overall show Veronica you love her you know ?" with Archie nodding before he said " I'm going to go meet her at Pops OK dude ?" and fist bumped Jughead before grabbing his keys and wallet and then drove to the small diner . 

As he headed in he saw his girlfriend and so he said to Veronica who smiled at him " Hey babe i was just talking to Jughead so sorry i am a little bit late" before Veronica nodded in understanding and said " It's cool i was just getting here myself so let's have some fun " and so they headed to a empty booth before ordering their food . Archie looked over at Veronica who smiled at him as she swallowed her milkshake and said " you OK? you seem to be thinking about something " with Archie shaking his head before he said " just wondering how tonight will go you know ? i am just a little bit worried that something might go wrong but who knows" and Veronica gave him a hand squeeze before she said in a soft voice " it'll be OK Archie we'll be fine " as he smiled before they finished their food . 

Then as Archie and Veronica headed out to their cars Veronica said " wait till you find out what you are in for" with a grin on her face as she sat in her car before they drove to the house where Archie said " OK so my dad is out but we should be fine overall " and he grabbed his girlfriend before kissing her hard and then slammed her up against the door with her legs around his waist before leading them to the bedroom where he laid her on the bed and said " God i really am happy to be with you " which made Veronica smile and so she held out the bag before she said " Look inside " with a devious look on her face . Archie did as she said before his eyes widened and a smile came onto his face as he saw the handcuffs and the whip as well as some toys that were used by Betty in the past so now Veronica could use them with Archie . 

Archie smirked and said " Now i have to ask do you have any fantasies or any ways you want me to pleasure you ?" with Veronica wrapping her arms around Archie's neck before she whispered " i want you to dominate me and make me yours in every way " with Archie smirking in a sexy way as he said " Sure thing my lovely " . As Archie stripped Veronica of her clothes one by one he kissed her neck and chest with her bra coming off while he nipped at her chest and this caused the raven haired girl to groan in pleasure before he then ripped her jeans off and then kissed her legs while rubbing the black lace panties she was wearing with Veronica whining " Archie!" as she released her fluids . Once that was done Archie laid down and said " Your turn my dear " with Veronica sucking on Archie's cock before she moaned and increased her motions until she felt his semen in her mouth. 

So she got off before Archie grabbed her hands and handcuffed her to the bed as he kissed her and said " Let's get you pleasured " with Veronica feeling hot as he ate her womanhood for the next few minutes until she came again and then Archie commanded " Place yourself on the wall "with Veronica doing that and she groaned and moaned at the same time as Archie smacked her before saying " Who's your master ?" with Veronica moaning " You Sir " until her ass was red and so Archie was hard enough to slam a condom on his cock before he entered her opening and then came in and out of her with Veronica moaning and screaming in pleasure as she was enjoying this immensely . 

Once they were done Archie and Veronica made sure they had taken protection before Archie turned on the shower and they washed themselves while pleasuring the other person before coming out and then fell asleep as Archie whispered " I love you " with a loving smile on his face while Veronica did the same thing .


End file.
